monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Raffia/Paradox
Raffia is an optional boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She fights along her sisters. They will join the party if you side with the plants or come to a peaceful ending and pay 10,000 G, or by declining her first two offers, 5,000 G and they give you a Small Medal. Naturally, they won’t join if you side with the insects. Biography in Progress, details below may be incorrect. Please fix if there is anything wrong. After Luka chooses to fight against the plants, Alra Priestess calls the Canaan Sisters to fight against the party. Despite all three ganging up on the party, they are no match. Afterwards, Alra Priestess fights as well, but is defeated. Seeing that she is outmatched, she pleads for the party to spare the rest of the plant tribe. Queen Bee is delighted that her rival has fallen, but doesn’t plan on going back to Plansect Village, as they are fine living on Red Mountain. However, the plant tribe fears the day that the insects return, despite what Queen Bee says. On the peaceful route, the Canaan Sisters are knocked aside in half a second by Tezcatlipoca. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster resembling a pitcher plant, she is also the middle Canaan Sister. She drops her prey into her large pitcher, filled with digestive juices, and slowly dissolves them. The lukewarm juices overpower the prey with ecstasy, forcing them to even begin to desire being dissolved inside her pitcher. Most men are also forced to orgasm inside her pitcher, providing her with even more nutrients. Sometimes Raffia will even use a small pitcher to squeeze semen from the prey currently being dissolved. Eating both man and insect alike, she is a very dangerous monster.” Attacks *'Slime Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack, Slimed 50% *'Ivy Caress' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Ivy Caress' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Mini Pitcher' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Intoxicating Pitcher' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50%, Bind 50% *'Ecstasy Slime' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Sticky Hell' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slime 75% *'Dunking Ivy' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Intoxicating Pitcher' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Intoxicating Pitcher (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Trance 50% *'Aroma of Intoxication' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Trance 75% Strategy Evaluation “It must have felt good melting inside that pitcher plant. You looked really happy inside it…*Sigh* The three Canaan Sisters have a plethora of Digestion-inducing skills. It’s very annoying that they keep using support magic on each other. Because they’re weak to Fire, burn them to ash. Poison also works on them, so use it right away for added damage. Now go, oh Brave Luka. When you get tired of being melted in a pitcher plant, try and fight seriously.” Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Mini Boss Category:Group Boss Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Canaan Sisters Category:Optional Fights